User blog:JamesonOTP/Trolls
Dear Trolls, I am sorry that you have no lives and are forced to troll others for amusement. I am sorry that all the money you claim to have cannot buy you happiness. I'm sorry that I really don't give a shit about you or the things you do. I am sorry that you think so little of yourselves that you have to tear others down to make yourselves feel better. I am sorry that you are all so sad and pathetic that you have to make up different identities, reset your IP, and troll others to be significant in this world. I am sorry that you will never be nothing more than a bully, a troll, and a loser. It's sad that you don't have friends, don't have projects, don't have lifes, families, or anything more important to you than trolling people who could care less about you. Because no one will ever care about you...that's why you're so miserable, that's why you troll, and that's why you get banned everywhere. Because you're pathethic losers who no one likes, no one cares about, and no one will ever love. You see, while you are hung up on us, obsessing over us, making it your life mission to never stop thinking about us, we have long forgotten about you. We never speak your name, talk about you, and we have moved on. I'm on my way to being a successful writer, following in the steps of my mother, who is a published poet and my distant cousin, an actor on the old TV program The Andy Griffith Show. And why I make something of myself, you'll still be stuck behind a computer, anonymously attacking people because you're too big of a coward to do it to their face, and too big of a loser to ever make more of yourself than a troll. You try to tear down those you hate or are jealous of...and I find it flattering. You obsess over me, so I'm doing something right. Haters are our biggest motivators. Your constant trolling of me makes me strive harder to finally make it big because just every iota I am better than you puts a smile on my face. And I get that smile from the achievement of actually doing something proactive. I don't have to bully others to feel good about myself or put a smile on my face. And I feel for you, pity you, because you'll never know that feeling. So the more you bully me, harrass me, troll me, and obsess over me, they more I smile to myself. Because I know that everything I do bugs you so much that you feel you have to do this to tear me down and seeing that desperation in you makes it all worth while. No matter what you say or do, I know it's not true. Because I know me, and you will never personally know me. You only think you know me and the fact that you have an iconic image of how you think I am in your head is pretty freaking awesome. It's like your life hinges so much on me, you even dedicate time to create an artificial me in your head and put all that time, effort, and creative energy into it. Really shows how much time you have on your hands and how little of a life you have. I know that I am such a hard worker that while everyone else's hours are cut, mine aren't. I know that I have been popular ever since school, with lots of friends who love me. I know that I always get compliments on my talent, compliments on my eyes, and the words of people who will never know me will NEVER override the words of people who do know me and love me. So what you say doesn't hurt me at all and it only makes me feel even better about myself and makes me pity you even more. But seriously, if you feel so bad about yourself, I suggest therapy or professional help. It's not healthy to feel so insecure that you have to tear others down and be bullies. It's sad you'll never love yourself without having to try to make others miserable. You're just really pathetic and sad. Your existance must be so loney...*plays world's smallest violin*. You poor, poor thing. So in conclusion, we've moved on and it's sad that you haven't. We couldn't care less about you or the things you say or do. You'll always be jealous and you'll always just be trolls and bullies and never anything more. The things you say about me can never affect me because the words of a bully have no bearing, mean nothing, and have no power when you know they are just the words of a bully. Sincerely, Justin P.S. Get a life. Oh and here is some music I thought you might enjoy. Category:Blog posts